


Dog Garn

by GucciGeese



Category: Mimi - Fandom
Genre: How They Met, I hope you like it, ido how to tag this honestly, kidnap and rescue, ❤️ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGeese/pseuds/GucciGeese
Summary: Basically how Mimi and hamu met, as told by me. Doesn’t have to be canon but I thought it was a funny concept. I hope you enjoy it :>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi/gifts).



__Happy Birthday Mimi!! : >  
Dog garn my grand-daughter is growing so fast :,)  
You deserve more than my sticc people so i decided to write you this. Oopsy Poopsy  
Also when Hamu or Leggu does something that would involve hands, just imagine is veggie tale style, the items levitate as invisible hands hold them.

 

Mimi sat at her desktop, scrolling through tumblr. She’d just finished with school and sought a way to unwind. This usually came as tumblr, where the posts were random to the point they were funny and mood-boards decorated her feed. 

She had made a considerable amount of friends from the time she first got tumblr to now. How could she not? Mimi was just that lovable. She opened her new messages and conversed with a few friends when she noticed a message she had yet to open.

Looking over it, she realized she hadn't seen the username in her inbox before. Maybe it's one of my h2hoes. _That’ll be great! I was planning to end drought today!_ She thought to herself as she looked at the message bubble with a smiley face at the bottom. She once had a dream about that bubble. The bubble kept asking for crepes, very creepily. Mimi shivered at the memory, No need to bring that back up again. 

Looking at a name mimi didn't recognize, she decided to read the preview of the text before actually opening the massage. 

**From: Hamu-Chan**

**“I am Hamu. I need your help.”**

This was all she could read before the message preview cut away to ellipses, indicating there was more to read. Mimi then noticed what exactly this person's username was. _Hamu-Chan?_

If anyone was in the room with her, they would have seen the confusion that spread across Mimi's face. She was never one to judge, but that was one of the...weirder usernames she’d come across on tumblr. And that's saying something. 

As Mimi clicked on the message, it opened to what looked like a paragraph. _What could Hamu-Chan need help with?_ She wondered, and began to read.

 

 

**From: Hamu-Chan**

**“I am Hamu. I need your help. You are Miya, I have gathered. But you go by Mimi. This is fine with me. But i ask for help because I need to save my best friend, Leggu-Chan. He is in grave danger, and only you can help me rescue him.”**

With that Mimi noticed Hamu had sent a picture of the supposed Leggu-Chan. He had orange fur, a yellow mustache, and big green eyes. Mimi quickly new where he got his name from. He had long luscious legs. One would even say he had the legs of a trained librarian.

Mimi shook her head. _Can’t be getting distracted._ She scolded herself. These Beautiful legs weren't going to answer the dozens of questions that had formed in the matter of minutes. Furthermore, these beautiful legs seemed to be in trouble. Mimi stared at the screen a for a little while longer before she finally started to craft a response.

**“Hello Hamu. What do you mean your friend is in trouble? How can i help?”**

Mimi hesitated, mouse hovering over the send arrow. _Should i really jump headfirst into this? I don't even know who this Hamu-Chan is. Their friend is in trouble, but i should ask a few questions before agreeing to anything._ So Mimi deleted the message, and this time started with the main questions buzzing in her mind. 

**To: Hamu-Chan**

**“Hi Hamu-Chan. As much as I’d like to help, i have a few questions. Who are you and how did you find me? And Who exactly is Leggu-Chan if i may ask? Why is he in trouble?”**

Satisfied with this, Mimi hit send. Not much later she heard the telltale sound of a new message being received. And surely enough it was from Hamu-Chan.

**From: Hamu-Chan**

**“I am Hamu-Chan, silly goose. I suppose you’d rather a photo. This is fine. I have attached an image of my beautiful meaty self. As for how I have come across you, i am going to answer this. Yes i will. I will indeed. So here it is: you may know another human by the name Celeste. She is my future wife, although she doesn't know that yet. I was scrolling across her feed for the fifth time that day, when i saw posts relating to you. I was intrigued and quickly realized you were the person i needed if i'm going to rescue Leggu-Chan. As for who that is, he is my best friend. And he has been taken by the trees.”**

Mimi was flabbergasted to say the least The trees? _Who could that be. And why am I the person Hamu-chan saw fit to help?_

**To; Hamu-Chan**

**“Who are the trees? Why me?”**

**From; Hamu-Chan**

**“I'm sure you have seen or heard of the lorax’s movie; The Lorax. This is Leggu-Chan’s brother. Lorax wants Leggu-Chan to help with the tree protecting business but he refused, wanting to be a ballet artist. Lorax was infuriated and has now kidnapped Leggu-Chan, and will be forcing leggu to take after the family business. You are not only wholesome but a savage. I need you to help with this Mimi.”**

**To: Hamu-Chan**

**“Okay. I will help you Hamu-Chan. What can i do?” ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan the attacc

It didn't take long for the pair to form a plan. They would find the family forest in which leggu was being held. And while hamu distracted the trees and the Lorax; Mimi would look for leggu and leave, then signaling hamu to leave also. 

**From: Hamu-Chan**

**“Alright Mimi. We should meet somewhere near the forest. I believe I know where it is located if the movie shows for any reference. What I’m going to need you to do is get in the Huber waiting outside your door. Don’t ask how I know where you live.”**

Mimi didn’t question it at this point. She was going with a ham to save the Lorax’s brother. From a gang of trees. _Yea. A ham Uber. Because that’s what my life has come to._

Her parents were busy so it didn’t take much for her to walk out the door of the house. She immediately spotted a sleek black car in her driveway. 

_Wow. Okay then._ She wearily climbed into the vehicle, relieved to find a human in the driver's seat. Slamming the door behind her she buckled her seatbelt and with that the car drove out. It hit her then that this could’ve been a big elaborate scheme to kidnap her. 

_Well. At least I won’t have to do my homework if that’s the case._

The car ride was surprisingly short, not to far from her house at all. They had pulled in front of a Ice cream parlor. _Guess I’m not getting kidnapped today._ Mimi stepped out of the car and into the parlor. Looking around she quickly spotted the lard of ham seated in a booth. 

Before heading over, she decided to examine this ham from her spot by the entrance. He had indeed sent a picture so she Mimi didn’t understand her surprise. He looked exactly like his photo. Then again. He was a ham with a face. 

Just then Hamu-Chan looked up to spot her. She walked over and slid into the booth. 

Mimi didn’t know if she expected an accent. But as hamu spoke she found to her surprise he spoke simply with an American accent. 

“You must be Mimi. I am Hamu-Chan. I would shake your hand but as you may see I do not have hands.”

“Yes I’m Mimi. Nice to meet you Hamu-Chan. So uhm, you said you wanted to meet near the forest. Are we close to it now then?”

“We are indeed. The forest is a few miles away from here. Not too close though, for fere they would spot me before we are ready. I wanted to review the plan and details with you. After we can hop back in the Huber and head towards our destination. I want to thank you again for your help as well”

“I’m glad to help hamu. I’m honored you saw me suitable to assist you in saving your dearest friend.”

“But of course! Although I could list all the reasons I chose you, we must speak of the plan. Now as we’ve discussed, you will sneak in and recite him while I distract. Here is a layout of the forest and the area I am Almost sure they have him.”

With that Hamu-Chan rolled a nap over the table. It was an overview of the forest in question, bright fluffy shapes to show the trees. In the center was a circled area. 

_That must be where Leggu is._

As if reading her mind, Hamu-Chan continued, “That’s where Leggu would be, in the circle. Surrounding are the estimated trees that are guarding wherever he is being kept. I’m assuming he’s being held in a room.” A look of worry flashed in Hamu-Chan’s eyes as he paused, seemingly in thought. Mimi couldn’t begin to imagine the feeling of your best friend being taken, in potential danger. But that’s why she was helping. Her thoughts were cut off as Hamu resumed with the plan

“So up here, the side closest to me, is the front. I will go up there and find the Lorax. I will distract him, and he will most likely send a few trees after me. This is good, although i don't doubt he will leave many to guard where leggu is. So I will lead them on a wild goose chase! And then will return so The lorax will send the remaining trees after me again, except they will also be on a wild goose chase! Hah! It will be great.”

“Is that when i go in?”

“Yes! After i've let and lost most trees, Lorax will guard the room himself, because he is not very smart. While i speak to him, you sneak in the room where Leggu is and get him out. After he is away at a safe distance, I will tell Lorax that his shoe is untied. When he looks down i will throw this tranquilizer at his big forehead!” Hamu held up a dart, decorated with a bright red a feather at the end. 

“Where did you get a tranq?!” 

“Do not worry about that. Now, any questions”

“No…not off the top of my head.” Except maybe where a chunk of ham gets a tranquilizer dart. 

“Good! Now let us go!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There she go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the end!! I really hope you like it <33

This car ride was longer than the last. But Mimi didn't complain. She was nervous. 

_What of something goes wrong? What if i mess up? And if Hamu gets hurt? How does he even plan to distract all those trees?_

Thoughts of failure and all that could go wrong raced around her head. Doubt and worry sprouted within her. It was almost too much until she took a deep breath and pulled herself back together. 

_No. I can’t think like this. Hamu and I are going to save those sexy leggs. Or my name isn't Mimi: whoelsomest queen._

With her renewed confidence, she straightened her back and squared her shoulders. It was only a matter of time until they would arrive. She needed to have her head in the game. 

A few moments passed unit the car finally pulled up to what seemed to be a field of greenery. They stepped out of the car, the sun high in the sky beaming down on them, as if wishing them good luck.

Next to her, Mimi heard a deep intake of breath. Looking over, Hamu Glanced her way. 

“Are you ready, Mimi?”

“Ready as i’ll ever be.”

“We love a confident queen! Let us go. The forest should be right ahead of us, stay hidden in the green trees, those are safe. Make sure to go around the bright trees, and make it unnoticed to the back.”

“Alright. Goodluck Hamu-Chan.”

“See you on the other side, Mimi!”

With that, Mimi started ahead. In case she lost the main outline of the Lorax forest she decided it was best to keep as close to it without being seen. Soon enough she could see bright trunks, decorated with even lighter trees on the top. _Truffula trees._

There were only a couple she could see, but hiding behind a normal tree, she took in her surroundings. Looking around there were only a few trees scattered around what she assumed was the perimeter of the Lorax’s forest. Above her the sun started its decent towards the horizon, directly in front of her.

_This must be the very outside of the forest. It should get denser with trees if i went deeper._

But Mimi decided this was best. She’d sneak along these few trees until she rounded to the back. She picked up the pace, noticing the sun again. It was setting fast, she needed to skedaddle. 

Soon enough the scattered trees rounded into a corner, and Mimi was sure she was at the back. She sneaked her way forward and noticed the trees attention to the front. 

_Hamu must have started distracting them already._

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a shout. The Truffula trees closest to her inched closer to the noise, not leaving their post, but intrigued but the ruckus. Another shout and this one they all heard clearly.

“TREES! GET OVER HERE AND GET THAT HAM!” It was the Lorax! Hamu’s plan was working! 

The trees looked at each other in confusion. “

“Uh boss… are you sure we should leave Leggu unattended?” 

“YES FOOLS! That ham is trying to get to Leggu, Idiots! Go get him! I’ll stay here.”

“Alright boss, lets go guys.”

The Truflas scurried off towards the commotion. The lorax watched until they were out of sight, then turned walking to where Mimi could only guess was where Leggu-Chan was. She followed slowly until a shack came into view. Hamu was right there too, this mans was being held in a room, albeit not a very nice one. 

The shack was worn down and brittle. Looking like it could collapse if the winds blew too strong. Was that any way to treat your brother? You’d think he could at least keep him hostage somewhere cozier. 

_Siblings suck._

Mimi quickly ducked down when the Lorax stopped at the front of the shack, looking around. He then entered and closed the doors behind him. They didn't seem to be locked, that was good. She inched closer until she made it to the walls of the worn down shack. She slinked, back to the wall. Approaching the door she could hear them talking. 

“So Leggu. I’ll ask again. Are you gonna take up the family business?”

“Hecksy No! Lorax, why can't you understand? I dont wanna save trees! I want to be a bal-!”

Mimi flinched as his sentence was cut short as a sharp slap rang across the shack.

“Don’t you dare say you wanna be a stupid ballerina. You’re a Lorax whether you like it or not. I've tried to be nice, but it looks like you're just gonna have to taught the hard way.”

Mimi palms started to sweat. _The hard way? What could that mean??_ She wanted so bad to go in there and help Leggu, to stop the Lorax, but she needed to wait for Hamu-Chan to return so he could distract Lorax. 

Curiosity won the best of her, she peeked through the crack of the door. 

She had to keep herself from gasping. The Lorax was inching closer to Leggu-Chan with a radio. But it wasn’t the radio that sent shivers down Mimi’s spine. It was the disk in his other hand. 

“Leggu, if you don’t want to cooperate, I’ll have to make you.” 

“N-no! PLEASE LORAX DON’T DO THIS!” 

“Ah ah ah, I gave you plenty of chances. Now you suffer the consequences”

The Lorax set the radio down, inserting the Kidz Bop 79 Disk. Leggu begged him to stop as he went to push the okay button 

“BROTHER PLEASE! I THOT WE HAD SOMETHING!”

“NOT ANYMORE!”

Mimi couldn’t control herself any longer. Hamu or not she wouldn’t forgive herself if she let this happen. Without another thought she flung the doors open. Surprising both orange creatures in her wake.

The Lorax was the first to speak, “WHAT IN EXASPERATION!?” 

“LET HIM GO YOU ORANGE LINT BALL! OR SO HELP ME-“

“WHY WOULD I HELP YOU?! GET OUT NO GIRL, OR YOU’LL REGRET IT” 

“THE ONLY THING I’LL REGRET IS THE NEED TO BREATH. ITS MUSTY DUSTY CRUSTY IN HERE. DOES NO ONE OWN A BROOM, A SWEEPER DUSTER??” 

“NO IN FACT I DON’T. NOW GET OUT GIRL”

“SHE HAS A NAME” All attention stopped as they followed the voice. It was Hamu-Chan! 

“HOW IS THAT HAM HERE, I SENT MY TREES AFTER HIM?” 

Ignoring the lorax Mimi continued, “Took you long enough Hamu.”

“Sorry I got caught up with those trees, I didn’t expect them to be so fast. Having trunks and all.”

“Oh, well I mean your friend almost got his eardrums obliterated with kidz bop 69” 

“Oh yea Leggu! Where is he?” 

Oh he’s right over the-“ Mimi stopped when she looked over to Leggu-Chan. He had passed out.

“Oh my. Leggu chan is a very shy person. This whole ordeal must have been very stressful. I’m also guessing he missed his nap. Poor thing” 

The Lorax cleared his throat, “HELLO?? Are you just going to IGNORE ME? HOW ARE YOU HEAR, WHO IS SHE?”

Hamu looked around at the beaten shack, “I’ll do you one better, WHERE IS SHE?” 

“I’ll do you one better! WHY IS SHE?” 

All looked over at Leggu as he sleepily proclaimed this, seemingly sleep talking as he went straight back to sleep.” 

Hamu-Chan brought his attention back to the Lorax. “Well. While this was fun. Me, Mimi, and Leggu-Chan must be heading out now.”

“Uhm, oh no you don’t.” The Lorax chuckled 

“Ughhh guess you aren’t going to make this easy. Mimi be a dear and move out of my way please.” 

Confused, Mimi took a couple steps aside. It was clear why when a dart flew across inches away from her face into the forehead of the Lorax. 

“OH YoU son of a bi-“ The lorax’s eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fell over with a grunt.

_Well. That was easier than I thought it’d be._

Hamu sighed beside her. “Dog garn. I’m tired. Let’s get Leggu and head out.” 

It took some effort to wake Leggu-Chan up. They then headed out with a few words. Leggu-Chan seemed in shock, and a silent agreement left them silent until he spoke first. 

He finally did when they arrived to the car. Not before rightly embracing Hamu-Chan. 

“Thank you so much Hamu-Chan. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you didn’t rescue me.” He let go of Hamu-Chan with a light blush spreading across his face. 

“Of course bro. You know I’ll always be there for you. But I didn’t do it alone. I of course had the help of Mimi!” He motioned towards her, and she shyly waved. 

“Oh, it was the least I could do. It’s nice to meet you Leggu. I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Oh please, call me Leggu-Chan! I am eternally grateful to you, Mimi.” A timid smile decorated Leggu-Chan’s face as he spoke to Mimi. 

They climbed into the car and buckled up as it drove away. Mimi looked out the window most of the ride, but once and a while changed a look over to Leggu who sat in the middle. She would always turn to see Leggu looking Hamu-Chan with such admiration as Hamu himself stared out the window. 

_Aw. That’s too precious._

Soon enough they made it back to Mimi’s house. They all stepped out of the car onto her driveway to walk her to the door. 

She couldn’t help but wonder, _Is this the last time I’m going to see them then?_ Sorrow filled her chest as she got closer to her door. She would sure miss them. 

When they got there, Mimi stared at the door a moment before she turned around to look at Hamu and Leggu Chan what she could only assume was one last time. 

Mimi looked at Hamu, “Again, I’m honored to have helped save your best friend.” And then turned to Leggu, “Stay safe Leggu, and never give up on being a ballerina, you definitely have the legs to one.” Finishing it with a wink. Resulting in another blush to take its place on Leggu-Chan’s face. 

“Oh yea, I suppose I never explained why I did choose you. Well from my research it was quite easy. You are smart, and wholesome, but you can also be savage and dangerous. I needed someone like that, and most importantly I knew I could trust you.”

Mimi couldn’t help but blush herself, “Aw. That’s very nice of you Hamu. I’m honored.”

_She was really going to miss them._

“No probs Mimi. Well, if that’s all make sure to keep in touch?”

Relief flooded Mimi, “Of course!” 

Leggu-Chan spoke up then, “Can’t get rid of us that easily.” All chucked at that. When the laughter died down they shared one last hug before Mimi stepped inside her house. Looking out the window she saw Hamu and Leggu climb into the car.

Mimi watched them until the car was out of site. Then she went back to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed, smiling. 

_Dog garn._

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever happen to see this, just know I miss you lots everyday


End file.
